


Joke's On You

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gallows Humor, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Meme, Memes, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tumblr Memes, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Joke's on you Shiro's depressed HAOneshot/drabble





	Joke's On You

Shiro was cornered--and by none other than Zarkon himself. Someone had tried to help him escape, god only knows why, but that hadn't managed to work. Now he knew there wasn't anything else he could try and do to escape.

But that didn't mean he wasn't going to try.

"--I'm going to make your life hell," Zarkon growled, and then he spit in his face.

Shiro snorted and then before he could stop himself: 

"Joke's on you, my life's already hell."

Zarkon stared at him. And then he stared at him some more. Then, much more hesitantly, he asked:

"...are you okay?"

Shiro smiled. "Never."


End file.
